<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guard and the Judge by 2LeryBarBles7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520181">The Guard and the Judge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7'>2LeryBarBles7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At least no ships, Cross is a low rank soldier, For once we own nice things, How Do I Tag, I can't write apparently, Just a drabble, No Beta, Sans is impressed with his dedication, Sans lives in the castle with the Royal Family, They live in the same universe, Wanted it to be a ship fic, really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross is a guard, Sans is the Judge, the first has talent, the second wants to give him an opportunity at his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans &amp; Cross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guard and the Judge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross was excited, after years of being part of the low ranks in the Royal Guard he was about to get promoted! If what one of the Sargents was to be true then he catched the eye of someone in the Royal Court and that could only mean that he was going to be selected as a Personal Guard. He was just hoping that his new master was nice and not someone ruthless like the Royal Scientist Gaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed those thoughts from his mind and entered the training hall to start his daily routine. The other guards were nowhere to be seen but that wasn’t strange for Cross since he was always early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments the guard felt like someone was watching him from the shadows but didn’t act till he felt them clearly behind him. He reacted, weapons ready in his hands a defensive pose that could change quickly into an offensive if it was needed. In front of him was a lone figure covered with a cloak but wearing a royal pendant from the Court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I’m glad to know that my future guard is always on </span>
  <em>
    <span>edge</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said the figure pointing at the daggers in Cross’ hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was that… a pun?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> wondered Cross while looking better at the other; kinda short but their presence was heavy and powerful, the place filled with their magic. A second later he finally realized what the other said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My future guard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you master, my name is Cross, member of the royal guard, and from now on at your complete service” said Cross, making a small reverence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure gave a chuckle and lowered his cloak revealing a skeleton. His skull was soft looking, the hands long and the bone that he could see was untouched, almost like porcelain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name is Sans, the Judge and member of the Royal Court” said Sans with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross looked at his master in awe, no one out of the Royal Family knew the identity of the Judge, the monster was a complete mystery, rumored to be one of the strongest in the Underground… And he was now in front of him, revealing his identity and trusting Cross with the knowledge of his realself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt even more ecstatic that he was before. This was the monster he has always been so excited to meet; the Judge was always fair with his sentence and kind to the victims, the kind of monster he wanted to be as a royal guard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Hope you all like this! This little idea was around my head for a little while! Comment if you want more shenannigans from this pair, and you can even give me more ideas for it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>